Cover Song
by AudioErotica
Summary: KiGo. When Shego steals the spotlight at Karaoke Night Drakken devises a plan for world domination using his music and her lyrics. Shego’s onstage persona is so good it fools even Kim Possible. How long can ‘Shelia’ keep up the act with Kim as her #1 fan?
1. Chapter 1: A Star Is Bourne

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible, the great big Walt Disney Company does. This is in response to a challenge posted on KPSlash (the coolest place on the net for KP fans). This story is set after Graduation and attempts to stick with canon. This is KiGo and it will be MA at some point so you've been warned. All music lyrics are property of the respective writers and credit will be give where credit is due. _ I'm Not What I Seem_, lyrics by NoDrogz and _I'm Not A Hero_, lyrics by Rampant are featured in this chapter. Full lyrics can be found at the end of this chapter.

I'm dedicating this story to Belinda Peregrin and all the Peregringos out there. VIVA BELINDA!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: A Star Is Bourne

Shego awoke to the annoying crack of her video intercom as her blue hued employer cleared his throat and began yelling at her.

"Rise and shine _Shelia_, we have to be at the Go City Coliseum in an hour for rehearsals." Dr. Drakken paused and looked at the blackened screen, "Er, Shego?" He tapped the monitor and heard a groan come from the speaker. "SHEGO!"

Shego rolled over and mumbled into the intercom, removing the handkerchief she used for "privacy" ever since Drew started acting a bit too friendly with her. "Five more minutes Dr. D," she mumbled. The former henchwoman and current pop sensation almost threw in a 'please' just so she could have those precious five more minutes she knew her boss wasn't going to give her.

"Shego the world is waiting for _Shelia_! We don't want to be late for our first concert!" Drakken beamed back to the sleepy image of his sidekick. His latest scheme had met a rather unusual snag, but then again when did any of his plans ever go perfectly. This time however, the unfortunate accident was a blessing in disguise.

KPKPKPKP

Six Months Earlier. Friday night, Karaoke Night.  
Shego sat at their usual table nursing her usual drink as her employer sang yet another one of his favorites to a crowd of mostly tone-deaf and drunk henchmen. The lone female of the bunch wished she could be anywhere else on earth but where she was at the moment. It wasn't that her "date" was a bad singer or that he picked bad songs, it was Drew Lipsky's new obsession with tweaking the melodies and adding his own (horrible) lyrics to the "classics". He had been warned several times by the club's owner that Open Mic Night was on Mondays but Dr. D insisted that what he was singing was still considered Karaoke and one threat in the form of a plasma fist from his reluctant "date" settled that matter.

While Drew began to murder yet another Britina classic, Shego decided she had had enough. Enough vodka and enough of Drew's adlibbing! The dangerous woman abruptly stood up and stalked towards the stage. Dr. Drakken's voice fluctuated as he watched his henchwoman leap onto the stage with her perma-scowl set on high.

"I'm in the middle of a set here!" the blue man hissed at her covering the mic with his hand, "Do you mind?!"

"Gimmie the damn mic!" Shego growled as she snatched the mic and took over for the mad scientist. She had listened to him sing this same damn song for the last three Fridays with his "new" lyrics. As the former choir girl began to sing the song she added her own lyrics.

Drew was shocked. He couldn't believe Shego had the nerve to jump on stage, hijack _his_ show and on top of it all sing so beautifully well… _with her own original lyrics, _he thought. He hardened his face into a frown. _Still, she's not better than me! _Drakken slowly stepped back to watch Shego as she belted out the chorus with a deep sexy twang. His eyes widened a bit as he continued to listen. _Okay, maybe she's as good as me, _he mentally conceded as he watched the way Shego moved on stage. She held the last note until the music faded and there was a thunderous round of applause. _They, they like her?_Drew was dumbstruck and awestruck at the same time. He scanned back and forth from Shego bowing and smiling to the audience of henchmen whistling and shouting for more.

The villainous vixen trotted off the stage over to Drew and waved the microphone at him wearing a smirk that rivaled Kim Possible's _'I just beat your ass'_ smile. "It's all in the… lips, doc!" Shego purred then puckered her lips and kissed the air. She dropped the mic in Drakken's hand as he just stood here with his jaw hanging loose.

At that moment Drew Lipsky could honestly say that he had NOTHING in his head. Not a single thought. All brain function had come to a complete standstill. The light bulb in his head needed changing, it had just shorted out. Then the one word that could always bring him out of this trancelike state was heard in the distance… _Drewbie__, Drewbie…_

"YO DREWBIE!! YA WANT ANTHING TO DRINK?" Shego screamed waving a glowing hand in his face.

"You sing," he stated absently looking through her to the bigger picture suddenly forming in his head.

"Yep, want anything from the bar? It's last call," Shego replied taking a step backwards in the general direction of the bar.

"You made up words and you sing," Drew clarified more to himself than to the woman in front of him.

"Yeah, miracle isn't it," she deadpanned. _What IS wrong with him tonight?_ "Drink Drew. Ya want a juice or some water?" Shego quirked an eyebrow at her employer then the realization of what was happening hit her, _oh God no! _

"How did you sing and sing words?" he asked as his eyes glazed over and his look focused on an even farther place than anything in the known universe. The blank slate in his mind started manically filling with possibilities. His lip curled slightly and his left eye twitched. "You can sing," he uttered catatonically.

"You're scheming," Shego pointed out shaking her head slightly. She didn't like the way this was going. "So water then?" she asked as she backed away slowly. The thief could see the little hamster wheel in Drew's head start spinning. _No, please dear lord, NO!  
_  
Dr. Drakken's face contorted into a demonic grin.

"Oh no!" Shego gasped shaking her head and backing away at a faster pace.

"Oh yes!" Drew exclaimed, "I have a plan!"

"I knew the second I had my 7th Vodka Watermelon I was gonna regret this night," the ex-heroine sighed.

"It's brilliant Shego!" he declared.

Shego whimpered then sighed again. "It always is," she mumbled turning to walk away from him. _Sometimes I wish I'd just learn to keep my big mouth shut!_

Drakken watched the sexy villainess stroll up to the bar and order her final round. _Oh yes, this plan can't possibly fail! Possible… KIM POSSIBLE! _"Shego!" he called out to his sidekick while walking off the stage to join her at the bar.

"What is it doctor D? Hit a mental roadblock to your 'brilliant' plan already?" she replied with a snort as she was handed her drink. Shego tossed it back and slid Drew his water.

"It's Kim Possible." he dejected looking down for a moment.

"It's always Kim Possible, so what?" Shego shrugged. Since when did her boss worry about Kim Possible before he got to work on a plan?

"It's just that…" he paused and his pansy petals sprouted out. Shego could tell by the new growth that he was nervous. Well, now that we've been pardoned by Global Justice for saving the…"

"Don't you dare say it!" the pale green woman warned. She was sick of hearing her employer whine about keeping everything legitimate just because they had caught a lucky break. It had been three weeks since their little run in with Warmonga and thanks to Drakken actually having a whacked plan literally come to fruition they had been pardoned for all their past crimes. It was a fork in the road that quite frankly Shego did not want to be standing at the crossroads of. She was evil, she liked being evil. "Does your plan involve world domination?"

"Yes." he confirmed sadly and ripped the petals from his neck one by one. Drew lifted his gaze up to meet Shego's. "Yes, it does and it's brilliant." He nearly had tears in his eyes. Drew Lipsky had been torn for the last few weeks about just what he wanted to do. He so badly wanted to take over the world but then again he had been given a clean slate to start over.

"I'm in," the slightly green woman stated simply. She didn't care what it was as long as it involved taking over the world. _Or trying to at least, _she mentally quipped.

"But that means..."

"I'll do it, whatever it is." she restated.

"But we'll…" he tried to explain.

"No buts… Are ya an evil genius hell bent on takin' over the world or are ya a mamma's boy? Hunh DREWBIE?" Shego taunted. The ex-heroine needed some deviant action, she could tell Dr. Drakken was starting to drink from the Global Justice Kool-Aid and the last thing she wanted was to have to run all over the world saving it with her brother's and Dr. Drakken in tow. _God, now there's a fate worse than death, _she snorted at the thought.

"I'm an evil genius." Drakken answered meekly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear ya Drewbie." she teased putting down her empty glass and walking towards the entrance of the club.

Drew followed her shouting, "I'M AN EVIL GENIUS!" just as the henchman on stage finished his song. There was a barrage of cheers and Dr. Drakken smiled assuming they were for his admission. "I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" he roared and his petals popped out again.

Shego turned and smiled at him. She clapped sarcastically at him three times and slowly walked back to where he was standing.

"I will." he repeated ripping the petals out.

"That's more like it!" she growled into his ear. _Finally some action!_ Shego turned to the departing henchmen and barked, "You heard the man; I expect to see all of you morons back at work on Monday morning ready for some serious EVIL!"

KPKPKPKP

Monday morning at the time share lair.  
"Ugh, I hate this place. Professor DeMenz never cleans it!" Shego spat as she cleared off the main control console and began to power up the lair.

"Uff, tell me about it." Dr. Drakken growled carrying a box of electronic recording equipment and songbooks.

"Whatcha got there Dr. D?" the thief inquired hearing the strain in her employer's voice.

"Just a few things for my plan." he stated placing the box on the one corner of the desk in front of him that wasn't littered with old Cow & Chow wrappers. The box teetered a bit and one of his songbooks fell out.

Shego swooped it up with ninja-like stealth and began thumbing through it as Drakken worked to get the rest of the stuff out of the hovercraft. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked once she got to the end of the book and found nothing but music written inside of it.

"It IS exactly what it looks like Shego!" Drew snapped placing the next box he had on the floor and grabbing the book away from his sidekick. "It even has a label on the outside that says, 'SONGBOOK'," Drew empathized as he ran his tiny finger over the cover of the book to the big block letters clearly stating that it was indeed a songbook.

"I know what IT is." she replied flatly. "What I don't know why it's here and what's it gotta do with takin' over the world?"

"Oh that's the brilliant part of my plan…" Drakken beamed, "I've been…"

Shego cut him off running a finger over the desk and scowling at the dust left on her glove. "Is this gonna take long because I'm not really in a 'listen to you rant' mood today." She turned to one of the henchmen carrying in boxes and ordered him to clean the place.

"Like I was saying, I've been writing music all weekend and with…" Drakken paused as Shego snapped her head up and looked at him incredulously.

"YES I, the great Doctor Drakken, also write musical arrangements!" he declared as a vine creeped out from under his left cuff. Shego's look became more disbelieving as she nodded to him sarcastically. "It's a hobby of mine!" he screeched holding down the vine that was threatening to curl around the henchwoman's waist.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. And this will be evil how?" the super powered villainess folded her arms and waited for his reply. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like his answer.

"Well, I was thinking we could use subliminal…" Drew paused as Shego shook her head no. "With your lyrics and my music we could mix in subliminal…" again the doctor was interrupted by Shego's head shaking. "Subliminal?"

"We tried that already." Shego pointed out ripping the frisky vine off of Drakken. "Twice," she reminded him sighing.

"Oww!" the blue man seethed as he rubbed his wrist. "I told you it hurts when you pull it like that."

"Ugh," the woman groaned and threw her hands up in frustration. _Of course, I think he's got some brilliant plan and it turns out to be a big waste of my hopes and dreams._ "Why do you even bother, I'm outta here." Shego started to make for the door when Drakken grabbed her arm. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she thundered.

"You promised."

"I promised what?"

"You said you would do it."

Shego snorted with laughter and shook off Drakken's dainty grip on her arm. "I didn't promise a damn thing! I'm gone; call me when ya come up with somethin' halfway good."

"But She-go," Drew whined scampering after her as he blossomed again. "You said and, and… you're still under contract."

Shego stopped at the doorway when she heard those words. _Oh no, he didn't!_

"You have to do it, it's a plan and I say it's evil so it's an evil plan meaning you HAVE to HELP me."

Shego stood there with her back to her boss and shook with fury. "Aaaghh! Fine!" she snarled as she wheeled around and stalked back over to the blue man. "If this doesn't work, I'm buyin' out my own contract and leavin' your ass!" she threatened him and stuck a glowing finger in his face to drive her point home. "You got that!?"

"Ye-yeah, s-s-sure," he stammered focusing on the flaming fingertip mere millimeters from his right eye. "This will not fail, we will take over the world and everyone will worship me… you. Me AND you." he clarified hoping to appease Shego's anger.

"That's better." Shego took her finger away from Drew's beady eye and let her glow die. She knew this plan was never going to work but why not have one last ride with the mad scientist. At least _when_ they fail she would have a new mark on her record and not feel like such… _A bloody hero! _She forcefully ripped the petals from Drew's face and sat down on one of the nearby crates.

Being a hero again was the last thing the super powered woman wanted. She had always been the accidental hero. When she was 15 she was minding her own damn business when a comet crashed into her life and turned her into a plasma wielding superhuman. Then her idiotic brothers decided it would be fun to play dress up and save Go City from crazies just like the madman she currently worked for. "You need to fix that little weed problem you have."

"I'm working on it!" Drakken snapped back. _It's better than having NO POWERS_, he mentally added.

"Work faster. Dr. D. That," she pointed to a tiny vine peeking over his collar, "it's just not right." She shuddered as she took out her nail file and went to work grooming her gloves. Dr. Drakken returned explaining his plan as his hired hand quietly tuned him out while thinking about her own plans.

Shego had loved being a hero at first but it wasn't what she wanted to do. Before the comet she had been just your basic average girl. She had two dreams in her "other" life. Young Shelia Go had wanted to be a teacher and she was somewhat of a thespian. She had been in the drama club and in choir. She had hopes of making it big on Broadway or at least doing some work on Theater Row in Go City. The comet dashed those hopes. At least she was able to get her teaching degree but with Global Justice wanting Team Go to adopt secret identities, superstar was out of the question.

"…And then everyone will do whatever we want!" Drakken finished.

"Okay so lemmie see if I've got your little plan straight. Ya want me to write some songs and I'm guessin' that after my 'ga-lowing' performance on Friday night ya want me to sing too." Drakken nodded. "And you're gonna put subliminal messages into the music?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. Weren't you listening?"

"No, it's easier if I don't." she replied with a sly smile.

KPKPKPKP

One week later. Lonely Moon Recording Studios.  
Dr. Drakken sat in front of an expansive control console as he listened to his finished product. "I think that take worked Shego, let's call it a day."

Shego removed her headphones and walked out of the live room into the control room. "Cue up 'I'm Not What I Seem' again, I wanna hear that second verse from the refrain."

Drakken nodded and cued up the song. Shego's lyrics and his music began to flow through the monitors in the control room.

_"There's more to me then what you see._

_I'm not just a story; I'm not just a truth. _  
_If I was even here then I didn't leave the proof. _  
_You can't find me where, I don't want to be, _  
_I'm not the girl that you can see."_

As the song continued Drakken busied himself with packing up their things. "I'm gonna take this out to the hovercraft. I'll be right back." Shego nodded as she listened intently to the song. It was so strange to hear her voice. _It's good, really good_, she thought smirking to herself.

_"I like to hide, I wanna be found, _  
_I spin my web and it's made of sound, _  
_You can't say I whisper, Can't say that I shout, _  
_I'm the girl you can't figure out."_

Just as the soundproof door was about to close an Italian leather clad foot caught the bottom and a well dressed man with a five o'clock shadow burst into the room. "Hey times up buddy. I paid for this specific studi-whoa, is… is that you?" The man pointed to the nearest speaker.

"Who wants to know?" Shego snapped wheeling around to see who had the nerve to barge in on her.

"I'm Roland Rock, former Oh Boyz manager and if that's you, well then I'm your new manager!" the businessman stated arrogantly.

Shego was already not liking this guy and his cockiness was not helping. "Hey Dr. D I think the messages are workin'!" the villainess yelled out to the empty hall hoping her boss was within earshot. She raised an eyebrow at the intruder as he produced a business card from out of nowhere. The sidekick cautiously took the card and read it.

_Roland Rock_  
_Manager to the Starz_  
_Hollywood USA_

The pale green woman hollered again into the hallway, "Hey Dr. Drakken this suit here thinks he's gonna be my new manager!"

"What?" Drakken's voice carried back from down the hall. _A manager?__ I haven't even gotten to that part of the plan._

"It that your producer? Are you already under contract? And what was that song you were singing, it's kinda catchy?" Roland questioned snapping his fingers as if trying to keep the beat to the song he just heard.

Shego just sighed and rolled her eyes. "DOCTOR D!"

Drew hustled into the room. "What is it She-, WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted seeing Roland standing by the mixing console cueing up another song.

"I'm Roland Rock, manager." the businessman answered. Without looking up from the mixer controls, he flicked his wrist and tossed another business card at the doctor. "So is this your first take?" he asked as he played another song.

"Uh, yeah." Drakken replied then turned to his henchwoman and whispered, "Who is this guy and why did you let him in here?"

"I didn't let him in here!" she hissed under her breath. "He came in when you left." They both paused as Drakken looked at Mr. Rock's card and Shego stared at Mr. Rock. "Is… is he under the influence?" she asked.

Drakken moved closer to her and muttered, "I didn't add the messages yet."

"SO!" Roland boomed causing both villains to jump. "How's about we go into business together?"

"How's about you step away from the controls?" Drakken growled flicking the business card back at the man.

"C'mon pops, this could be a chart topper!" Roland commented jamming to the beat of 'I'm No Hero'.

"Seriously?" Drakken and Shego asked in tandem taken in for a moment by Roland's professional opinion.

"Seriously!" the slick man replied with an almost sinister grin. "Believe me I know talent and baby, you've got it!"

"Oh well…" Shego paused and blushed slightly, "I also write the lyrics."

"And I do the music and all that." Drakken chimed in.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow over his mirrored glasses. "So do you hip cats have a manager?"

"NO!" they both answered.

"Well then how's about we make a deal say… 70/30?"

"You've got to be kidding." Shego laughed and mouthed to Drakken '_70/30'_ like it was the punch line to a joke.

Drakken sucked his teeth and shook his head. "Shego, show Mr. Rock the door," he ordered his henchwoman.

"Wait, how about 55/45? That's fair. You're an unknown after all." the slick businessman countered with his own laughter.

"With pleasure!" Shego lilted gripping Roland by his bicep and escorting him away from the console table to the door.

"But... but you could be a star baby. I can make it happen." he almost pleaded as he squirmed in protest.

"And you could be toast, BABY!" she growled lighting her palm as she shoved him out the door and shut it. "What the hell was that all about?" Drakken did not respond he just stared at Shego blankly. _Oh, no not again!_

"What if he's right?" the mad scientist intoned.

"'bout?" Shego pressed not seeing his point.

"You and being a star," Drew clarified as he moved over to the console table and replayed the second to last verse from 'I'm Not A hero'.

_"They could not contain me __  
They tried to destroy me  
Yet here I am ready to fight  
They can't match my burning might_

I'm not a hero  
I am free  
I'm not a hero  
I am me"

They stood there listening to the infectious beat and Shego's powerful vocals. "S-so, what're ya thinkin'?" the super powered woman asked as she turned to face Dr. Drakken.

Drew's far away look started panning in as he slowly turned to face Shego. "Maybe we could… just see if it works… without the messages?"

"Whaddya mean 'without the messages'?" she asked incredulously.

Drakken's petals came out again and he smiled a twisted smile at his latest plan. "What if you could become famous, I mean really, really big… like Britina? Then you'd basically rule the world. Look at the way people grovel at those pop stars!" Drakken held up his hands as if he was framing an imaginary scene before them. "Just imagine it Shego, everyone screaming your name. The lights, the fame, the POWER!!" Drakken draped his arm around Shego and whispered, "The world could be ours!"

Shego frowned slightly. _This is never gonna work and I'm gonna look like such an idiot!_ "Do I have a choice?" she sighed.

"Um, not really. No."

"Well then I guess a star is born."

_

* * *

_

**I'm Not What I Seem (Lyrics by: NoDrogz)**

_Chorus:  
I'm not what I seem,  
I move through your dream,  
And I am your fantasy._

_I'm a thing of night,  
I'm dark and I'm light,  
There's more to me then what you see._

_1)__  
Sometimes I go walking, and sometimes I run,  
I prefer moonlight to being out in the sun.  
You can't lock me up, can't hide me away,  
I'm not a girl for everyday._

_I'm illusion's shine, I'm just a figment  
I'm all your money once it's been spent.  
You can't say I'm true, can't say I'm a lie,  
I'm not a girl you will see cry._

_2)__  
I'm not just a story, I'm not just a truth.  
If I was even here then I didn't leave the proof.  
You can't find me where, I don't want to be,  
I'm not the girl that you can see. _

_I like to hide, I wanna be found,  
I spin my web and it's made of sound,  
You can't say I whisper, Can't say that I shout,  
I'm the girl you can't figure out._

_

* * *

_

**I'm Not A Hero (Lyrics by: Rampant)**

_I'm not a hero  
I am free  
I'm not a hero  
I am me _

_I won't back down  
I won't be defined  
I refuse to be defeated  
I will not be denied _

_I'm not a hero  
I am free  
I'm not a hero  
I am me _

_You can't stop me  
You can't catch me  
You will never break me  
You can't keep me down _

_I'm not a hero  
I am free  
I'm not a hero  
I am me _

_They could not contain me  
They tried to destroy me  
Yet here I am ready to fight  
They can't match my burning might _

_I'm not a hero  
I am free  
I'm not a hero  
I am me _

_I will not lose  
I won't be stopped  
What it takes you don't got  
So just get out of my way _

_I'm not a hero  
I am free  
I'm not a hero  
I am me_


	2. Chapter 2: Down Time Up Tempo

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible, the very sexy Shego or even the rabid plot bunny that spawned this fic. As mentioned before all music lyrics are property of the respective writers and credit will be given where credit is due. There's some potty mouth going on in this chapter and it will only get worse as the story progresses. Also, my next chapters will take longer than usual to post so please bear with me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Down Time, Up Tempo

Still in the past but over in Middleton.  
It had been 6 weeks since graduation and the city of Middleton was still recovering from the alien invasion that had destroyed large portions of the town. Kim and her parents had been living in an RV in front of the Stoppables' residence while their home was rebuilt yet again. The living space was a bit cramped but with the twins staying at Uncle Slim's for the summer and the Drs. Possible working long hours Kim had the two-bedroom trailer all to herself most of the time.

Ron Stoppable popped his head into the small room that Kim Possible now called home. "Hey KP!" he shouted with his usual not-so-inside inside voice, "I'm heading out for my shift, can you watch Hana again since you'll, you know, be the only one here?"

"What if I get called out on a mission?" Kim replied, glancing up from the book she was reading. _Please, God, ANYTHING! I would save a kitten up a freakin' tree at this point!_

Ron almost laughed out loud. They hadn't been called out on a single "real" mission all summer. Sure, Kim had saved a French town from a ruptured dam and somehow managed to divert a volcano's lava flow from engulfing a small village in Chile but there had been no villain activity to speak of. "Well if you _do_ get called out, take Hana with you."

"Ron, I…" Kim sat up and began but the blonde boy had already shut the door. She sighed and put the photo strip bookmark back in her worn copy of 'The Memo Pad' to mark her place. The young hero had experienced dry spells before. It wasn't uncommon to go months without seeing the same villain, but it was abnormal to go nearly two months without running into a single villain.

"Hey, I'll be working another double again tonight." Ron called to her from the front door of his house as she emerged from the RV. "We never know when the next shipments are gonna come in and with every Smarty Mart open twenty-four seven it's always a madhouse." Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and nodded in agreement.

"No prob, I'll just be here if you need me," Kim paused and offered a fake smile, "watching Hana, reading a _book_…" she waved the book in her hand and still smiling muttered under her breath, "…dying of freakin' _boredom_..."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "Ya know, Kimbo, I _could_ getcha a job at Smarty Mart." he offered.

"No thanks; I don't wanna end up getting let go like at Club Banana." Kim said and leaned over to give her man a kiss.

"Fired," the blonde boy corrected her, as he leaned in for the kiss.

"_Let go_!" she replied slipping the book between her boyfriend's approaching lips.

Ron kissed the book cover, licked his lips, and chuckled slightly. "Mmm, tastes like boredom and chick flicks." He quirked an eyebrow at his best friend and stated, "Anyway, um, I believe when you don't show up for work and they tell you NOT to bother to come in again… EVER! Yep, that's fired. I'm kinda an expert here."

"Yep fired," Rufus concurred.

"I was in Antarctica!" Kim snapped, bonking him on the head with her book as if he were a bad dog.

"Whoa KP, I'm not the enemy here!" he screeched, covering his head.

Kim's anger faded, she wasn't mad at him and she knew he was right. She looked downtrodden for a moment and softly apologized, "Oh, sorry Ron." She looked back up at him and gave him a kiss. "I'm just stressed out with all of this down time. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know."

The blonde boy immediately looked down at their feet as if trying to make sure they both had their shoes on the ground. Kim couldn't help but smile. "I mean the last time we went this long without hearing from any of the villains Drakken and Shego--"

"Are good guys now Kim. I know its freaky weird, but your worst enemies just saved the world. 'sides, with all the damage caused by the big green aliens, I don't think _anyone_ wants to take over the world right now." Ron took his girlfriend's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. Rufus nodded and offered her his paw.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kim agreed with a sigh touching Rufus's paw with her index finger.

"Hey, it's not such a bad thing. There's loads of things to do around the house. I have tons of video games. They entertain _me_ for hours!"

"Yes, yes they do." Kim deadpanned. "I'll just go read and maybe Wade will call."

"I hope so!" Ron shouted cheerfully. "I've gotta go, have a good time with Hana and DON'T let her watch the Flippies! It makes her do ninju-nin-nuh... y'know, ninja stuff." He left Kim at his doorstep and walked over to his new scooter.

The redhead snorted with laughter. "OK, _Dad_." she teased as Ron turned over his engine. "Don't forget to bring home the bacon!"

"YOU WANT BACON?" he yelled as he put on his helmet.

Kim just shook her head and laughed. _At least he's back to normal_, she thought. She waved him goodbye and closed the door to the house. Before graduation, Ron had been freaking out about their relationship. He seemed to be more relaxed about things now, which his girlfriend was thankful for.

The young hero turned her attention to her mission at the moment. She mock pressed a button on her wrist Kimmunicator and made the sound of static. "Chiiiizzzz, Go Wade!" She raised her voice to catch Hana's attention. The baby was in her playpen stacking blocks and knocking them down with her toddler version of a roundhouse kick. "Drakken and Shego have captured the Flippies!" the teenager shouted into her Kimmunicator.

The miniature martial artist gasped and reached for Kimmie. "You wanna save the world, don'tcha Hana Banana?" Kim cooed, picking her up and carrying her to the sofa. "No Smarty Mart or Club Banana for you! No, no, no! You'll be a super secret agent for Global Justice! That's _right_! A-boo-boo!" she said playfully, blowing raspberries on Hana's belly to the delight of the child. As Hana giggled, Kim's thoughts turned elsewhere. _I bet the guys over at GJ aren't babysitting_. Kim wanted to call Wade and ask him if GJ had something, _anything_ for her to do, but with Hana so content in her lap, the young hero decided she could handle one more day of baby ninja diaper duty.

KPKPKPKP

Back at the timeshare lair...  
Shego watched Drakken through the protective glass as he added another chemical to the strange concoction he was making. He had been in the lair's only sterile chemistry lab for several days feverishly working on... _God knows what._ Shego wasn't sure but her boss was obsessed with it… _whatever it is._ The pale green woman hoped it was a cure for his petal problem since she was pretty confident the gooey brown solution wasn't part of their current "evil plan". The villainess snorted and scoffed at the thought. _There's nothing even remotely evil about his plan, just stupid. Why do I fall for this shit every time?_

She had been wondering what the hold-up was on "Operation Superstar". All of the songs had been recorded, edited and mastered. She and Drakken had even decided on an album title and he had set up a recording and distribution company just to get the record out. With most of the world under some form of reconstruction it was hard getting goods to stores using the traditional methods. Luckily for them, Drakken had a fleet of hovercrafts and henchmen with nothing better to do.

Shego was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. "Ugh... I guess I'll get it," she muttered after the third ring. "Y'ello," she answered.

"Um, ja, hallo, iz mein leetle-- er, Professor Dementor zere?" the elderly female caller asked.

"No, he's not."

"Und you're sure he iz not being zere? Perhaps eating a delicious raspberry strudel mit some vhipped cream und chocolate und--"

"Ja Frau, er ist nicht hier!" the henchwoman repeated in German. "He sold us his timeshare!"

"But eff he zaid he vould be zere plottink ze vorld dominations und he iz not zere, vere iz he?"

"Ich weiß nicht! Was denken sie, wer ich bin? Seine Sekräterin?" With that Shego disconnected the call. She pressed the phone's intercom for the chem. lab and commented, "I think Professor DeMenz's mother just called."

Drakken nodded absently to the message as he filled a small vial with the brown goo. He had about a half dozen different mixtures and he stalked from one to the next, filling small vials with the mud-like substance.

The pale green woman hung up the phone and strolled back over to the laboratory door. "Ya know, we can't keep buyin' up everyone's weeks here. Isn't there at least _one_ of your hideouts that's still _somewhat_ operational?" Shego asked Dr. Drakken as the blue man exited the lab with an injection gun and several vials filled with various shades of brown goo.

The mad scientist growled and muttered, "Well, we'd still have the Caribbean lair if SOMEONE hadn't felt the need to save Kim Possible!"

"Excuse me?" Shego snapped taking a step towards him. "Warmongaloid was gonna KILL Kimmie!"

"So?" Drakken shrugged filling the gun with the vials. "One less hero--"

"SO? SO!?" Shego nearly screamed. "Whaddya mean SO? Possible's saved your bony blue ass more times than I have! You should show her a little respect!"

"Oh please Shego, she's not all that." he dismissed with a 'pffft' and double checked his gun to make sure all the vials were in securely.

"She is too all that and ya knowoooowww!" Shego howled as Drakken tagged her with the injection gun and hastily stepped back inside the lab.

"You're going soft '_Shelia'_, that was pretty easy." he remarked with a demonic grin as the steel doors slid shut.

The villainess growled at him as she grabbed her forearm where the madman had managed to get her. "OH I KNOW YA JUST DIDN'T DO WHAT I THINK YA DID!" Shego managed to roar tossing a plasma ball at his grinning face in the door's porthole. She punched the two-way communicator beside the door and glared at her boss.

"Chill girl," Drakken replied into the intercom as his petals bloomed. He knew Shego would be pissed about this but he didn't feel he had any other way to get her to accept his work. _She'll be thanking me in a few minutes._

"_Chill_? Ya know how I feel about your stupid experiments!" Shego spat, rubbing her arm. "This is a clear breach of my Goddamn con...tract...?" the former heroine broke off in a puzzled tone as her skin started to tingle around the injection site. "What the hell is _this_ bullshit?" she demanded to know. She took off her glove and forcibly pulled up her skintight sleeve. Shego watched in horror as her forearm turned from its pale green color to a dark olive hue. The pigment slowly spread out over her elbow and wrist, becoming less green along the way.

"It's something I invented a long time ago. It never worked on me but I had a feeling it'd work on you."

"And again I ask: what the hell is it?" Shego asked again, although she could guess what it was by what it was now doing to her skin. Dr. Drakken began his lengthy explanation as Shego removed her other glove and sighed with relief seeing that it was still pale green. "Turn around!" she barked.

"What?" Drew asked then continued his explanation. "…and since my skin color was a direct result of that, the melanin dye never worked on me. It just made me a sick purple color like I was bruised all over."

"You're _gonna_ be bruised all over if ya don't FUCKIN' TURN AROUND! NOW!" she ordered, undoing the snap on her collar.

"All right, keep your pants on!" he huffed, turning around. "You... _are_ gonna keep your pants on, right?" he asked, turning his head slightly so he could get a glimpse of his beautiful sidekick.

"Ugh... _yes_, genius. Now eyes forward!" Shego barked, unzipping the front of her cat suit and removing the top half so that she was just in her green swimsuit from the waist up.

Drew complied and resumed his explanation. "I knew if I asked you if I could run a few tests you'd say no."

"_Damn straight_!" Shego growled as she lifted up both of her arms and studied them. "How did you do this?" she inquired, her tone easing from anger to slight awe at the end. The dark olive color had spread up her arm to her shoulder and then faded into her usual pale green.

"It's a biological pigment. It's-"

"Is it... permanent?" the villainess inquired cutting him off. She trailed her scrutinizing green eyes up the newly tanned arm from her painted black fingertips to where her swimsuit strap began.

"No it's not, and I have other colors to see which one goes better with your tone." Drew explained, turning again to peek at Shego. "How does it look?"

"Like I've been in the sun too long, and uh, newsflash…" Shego paused and put the top of her bodysuit back on, "…it doesn't cover my entire body. It just dyed one arm."

Drakken turned around and approached where Shego was standing on the other side of the protective glass. "That's because it was a test, Shego!" He held up the gun and pointed to it. "I wanted to inject you with six different mixtures to start."

"_Six_?!" she gasped, quirking an eyebrow as she continued to visually inspect her olive brown hand.

"Yes, so that we can get the right shade and see how much you need to take for total body coverage," the doctor paused and looked down. "Um, can I come out now?"

"You're _sure_ this isn't permanent?" Shego pressed holding up her olive hand and slamming it against the glass where Drakken's face was. She was so furious with the blue idiot for injecting her. _How could he think what he did was okay?_ she asked herself, then decided to put that question to the man. "Dr D, how could ya do this to me? I mean, c'mon, if you'd have explained to me whatcha were doin' I coulda…"

"You would've never let me. Like you said; it's in your contract: 'No unapproved medical experiments without prior written consent.'" he recited in a sing-song grumble.

"Still, this was so NOT RIGHT!" she snapped. "Give me the gun." Drakken looked down at the gun. "Come out here and give me the fuckin' gun… NOW!"

"Shego," Drakken began to say but he could tell by the look in her eyes that whether he came out now or next month she was gonna lay the hurt on him. He opened the door to the lab ready to take his lumps, hoping Shego would just send a concussive blast to his brain and knock him out. The super powered woman lunged for him and snatched the gun away from his tiny grip. Drakken flinched away from her instinctively and Shego grabbed him by the collar with her other hand. She pushed him into the lab and the door hissed shut behind them.

"Explain to me as quickly as possible and without your technobabble just how this shit works and what I'm supposed to do with it!" Shego seethed, gripping his neck tightly and pressing her nails into him slightly.

Drakken looked around nervously. If Shego beat him up in the laboratory there was a good chance she would destroy all of his work. "Promise me you won't destroy the lab. It's the only sterile lab I have to work in."

"Ugh, whatever! Now start explainin'!" she hissed, scowling deeply at him. _He'll be lucky if I leave this lair intact!_

"Like I already told you, it's a biological pigment made from synthetic melanin that interacts with your altered melanin to produce the color you see there." He glanced at the olive hand holding the gun. "It's all completely safe. I even have a special mixture for the eyes."

"My… eyes?" Shego queried almost intrigued then shook her head of the thought and growled, "Continue."

"The second injection is for the other arm." Drakken motioned to the gun in Shego's hand. "It's a lighter shade and slightly more potent. The third and fourth injections are for your lower legs. They're both darker than your first injections but with a slightly reddish tint instead of yellow. The last two are exactly the same color but with different strengths. They go on your upper thighs. The color should last 56 to 72 hours but with your rapid cell growth it may not even last past the first 24." Drakken clarified as a vine slithered out from his pants and wrapped around Shego's waist.

"Get that thing off of me!" the ex-heroine hissed, glancing down to see the vine tightening around her waist.

"It, ah, it thinks you mean to harm me." Drew almost whimpered as he tried to control the vine.

"I DO mean to harm you!" she snarled releasing her grip on Drakken's neck to rip the vines from around her.

Drew held in a pained cry as what was left of the vines retreated back into his body. He watched as Shego looked at the gun and the olive colored hand holding it. "I can't make you normal, but I can get you to a color that would be believable."

Shego looked up at him. "I AM NORMAL!" she roared. "D'ya know how long it took me to get used to bein' freakin' _green_? Green, Drew, _green_!"

"I can imagine," Drakken deadpanned, ripping out his petals and straightening his posture. "I'm blue, after all."

The thief glared at him for a moment and then her features softened. "If you had this stuff for a while, why didn't ya ever, ya know… offer it to me before?" She looked back at her nearly normal colored hand.

"Because it didn't work on me and… and I thought you were happy being green, okay!?" he forcefully replied, then muttered under his breath, "It actually made me sort of _proud_ to be blue with you so confident about being green."

"Oh," Shego sighed as her eyes lit up and her expression changed to one of compassion. "I didn't mean I didn't like bein' green, it was just hard growin' up that way." Drakken nodded that he understood. The villainess cleared her throat and scowled again. "So um, how's this work again?" she continued in her normal tone looking at the gun.

"Just inject the mega-melanin there and there, both sides." Drew explained pointing to Shego's thighs and calves. "If you'll take off your uniform, I can do it for you."

Shego glared at him and sucked her teeth angrily. "I'll do it my damn self!" she snarled. "I'll be in my room! Don'tcha dare bother me! I'll come out when I'm damn well ready!" she warned, putting a glowing finger in Drakken's face.

"No problem," the blue man replied with a smirk. _I knew she'd love it!_

Shego frowned at the smirk and tapped Drakken on the forehead with her glow. The madman slumped to the floor of the lab. "And _that's_ for breaching my fuckin' contract, asshole!" she said as she stood over his body. She looked at her hand and the little gun. _Well this is definitely one of those 'careful what you wish for' times, _Shego admitted, sighing as she left the lab and headed for her sleeping quarters.


	3. Chapter 3: Rhythmic Breathing

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kim Possible or Smarty Mart; those entities and any other licensed parties both real and make-believe would be under the ownership of Walt Disney and Martin Smarty respectively. After the "restructuring" of KPSlash I, unfortunately, lost quite a bit (Okay ALL) of the lyrics I had planned to use for this story. IF you have some song lyrics or want to write some lyrics for this fic please PM them to me. I will try to use them all if I can. Oh and yeah, in Barkin's voice: THIS IS KIGO PEOPLE! - Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rhythmic Breathing**

The linoleum floor of the Timeshare Lair's biochemistry lab:  
To say that you could hear a pin drop in the laboratory was an understatement. Had such a pin fallen there was a chance that the vibration of the minute sound would have measured on the Richter scale. The silence was so overpowering that even the lack of noise created its own eerie sound.

The cold, white room was like an amplifier magnifying the volume of even the most mundane things. The clock on the wall steadily ticked away seconds while rhythmic breathing echoed from below accompanied by the florescent lights as they quietly hummed overhead. The soothing yet clinical symphony suited the stark whiteness of the walls and made the non-noise all the more unnerving as it lulled the sleeping scientist.

A tiny whimper followed by a thunderous partial snore turned snort broke the blaring silence as the blue villain slowly regained consciousness. Even though it had been several hours since Dr. Drakken commenced his impromptu slumber on the cool, polished linoleum his brain immediately recalled the last waking event it had witnessed as if it had just happened nanoseconds earlier. A blinding flash of green plasma followed by a cold rush of pain like brain freeze penetrated the madman's frontal lobe. That was the last thing Drew Lipsky could recall feeling before the chilling puddle of drool roused him from his sleep.

The college dropout wiped the small bit of offending spittle from his cheek with the back of his glove and rolled over to his side. Slowly he opened first one eye, then the other and surveyed the lab. _Everything's intact_, he acknowledged with a sigh of relief. Closing his eyes again and twisting his body around, Drakken slowly pull himself up into a standing position. He was stiff, shaky and still slightly disoriented from the concussive jolt of Shego's sleepy time touch.

The blue hued man swooned ever so slightly as he tried to right himself and several vines spurted out from his cuffs to stabilize his tipsy frame. "Thanks," he replied to the mutant vegetation and in response one little vine sprouted a tiny yellow flower. Drew smiled wearily at the little bud then scowled as he remembered Shego's pointed words and her utter detestation of his accidental overgrowth. Just the mere thought of contempt for the foliage caused the tiny flower to wilt and the vines to hastily retreat back into his body. As they recoiled, the vines knocked over a small vial sitting on the table.

Drew braced himself hunching over the stainless steel counter and his eyes focused on the small vial of dirty, sand colored goo that had toppled over. He smiled at the tiny mess as if it had just performed some sort of miracle. Slowly his smile broadened. One short snort of a chuckle followed… then another and another. A slow succession of several more rip-snort snickers emitted from the visibly mad scientist as his eyes flashed with a gleam of pure satisfaction. He dipped his gloved finger in the spilled solution and held the specimen up to his face to examine it closer.

His snorts of laugher continued until the quiet buzz of the florescent lights had been swallowed by the classic, "Muah-ha-ha-ha!" cackle of a madman. He smeared the light brown goo over his fingertips rolling it between his thumb and index finger. "This is brilliant!" he proclaimed to the lights overhead as he raised his finger to the ceiling so that it could inspect his latest achievement.

KPKPKPKP

The Stoppable family's VERY comfortable couch.  
The girl that could do anything was presently doing nothing as she drifted in and out of sleep on the plush sofa. Hana murmured softly as she napped on top of Kim's chest. The pair was exhausted from their very busy day of summer boredom. It was unseasonably hot in Middleton and the heat wave had kept the two girls inside all day.

Kim had given up on daytime talk shows sometime around noon and Hana had decided that she was through learning from brightly colored puppets sometime around two which lead to snack time followed by nap time. The TV was muted and tuned in to one of the national satellite news networks. The silent images were dancing on the screen as Kim's Kimmunicator rang.

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP

"Go Wade," the redhead mumbled as she stirred slightly and continued to snore softly on the couch.

Hana awoke immediately and looked at Kim's outstretched arm to the chiming device on it.

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP the Kimmunicator repeated.

The toddler gasped and her onyx eyes widened. She sat up and pulled a tuft of red mane as the littlest Stoppable mimicked Kim's voice, "'o 'ade, 'o 'ade."

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP

The former cheerleader furrowed her brow and lazily swatted at the little ninja's fist. The toddler smacked the sleeping hero on the cheek. "wa da sitch."

"Sitch?" Kim snorted as she slowly roused with the singular thought that she had dreamt the Kimmunicator was ringing.

"Sitch!" Hana repeated and returned to tugging on Kim's hair.

BEEP BE- Kimberly Ann Possible's arm flew up to her face as Hana ducked to avoid getting hit by the incoming extremity. _I wasn't dreaming!_ The young hero answered the Kimmunicator with a breathless start. "So what's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, sorry to bother you but-"

"Don't be Wade, I was waiting…" the redhead paused; she didn't want to seem too desperate for a mission. "I was just… waiting for Hana to wake up." she lied and in return Hana frowned and shook her head 'no' in response.

The boy on the screen laughed and Kim blushed, "Okay, so Hana was waiting for me to wake up, what-ever!" She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly purring, "So sitch me already."

The junior genius smirked at busting his friend then continued to brief her, "It's not much Kim but we've had several reports of hovercrafts flying around the Western region of the country, all of them originating from a small resort town in Central California."

"Well the hovercrafts sound like Drakken but the location… Isn't that where we usually find Professor Dementor when he's in the States?"

"Exactly! Shall I call Ron?" Wade asked.

"No, don't bother. He's been working double shifts all week and did a turnaround shift today. If I know Ron he'll crash out the second I pick him up. Then I'll have two little bundles of joy to lug around."

Hana made a squeal of displeasure and decided it was time to relieve herself.

"Oh sorry, present company excluded." Kim added apologetically. "And I guess that means you'll need changing."

The toddler 'humphed' and tried to squirm away as Kim scooped her up with one hand and carried her into the nursery. "Come on Agent Stoppable we have a mission!" Hana gasped and started to babble excitedly. Kim nodded as if she understood her.

Wade watched the scene for a moment before clearing his throat to get the crime fighter's attention.

"I'm still listening Wade. So what do you think?"

"Well, honestly I'm not sure. It could be nothing but… okay remember when I tapped into Shego's credit accounts?" he prompted pulling up a credit statement from several months back onto the Kimmunicator screen.

"Yeah," Kim replied cautiously as she began to change Hana intentionally ignoring the image on the screen. The young heroine usually didn't mind Wade's less than legal snooping but something about spying on Shego's spending habits seemed wrong in the sick and wrong sense to her.

"Well, there's been NO activity since the day after she was pardoned by GJ. Not even so much as a fill up at a gas station. Even her monthly reoccurring charges aren't being debited from her accounts like usual."

The redhead opened her mouth to speak but hesitated momentarily as she wondered, _what on earth does Shego buy on a regular basis? _"Well, maybe like with my folks she's ah… homeless and doesn't need cable, internet or whatever it is she pays for." Kim pointed out while looking through the drawers of the changing table for a suitable mission jumper for the baby.

"Kim, did you really think someone like Shego actually PAID for cable TV and internet service?" Wade deadpanned. "Half of the law abiding public doesn't pay for those things."

"Oh ye of little faith," Kim retorted as she selected an olive and black colored jumper that was eerily similar to her old mission clothes. "This will put you in mission mode," she whispered to the pintsized ninja.

"Not faith Kim, just human nature." the young computer mastermind clarified.

"So what were Shego's monthly charges?" she questioned before she even realized she really didn't want to know… _Okay, maybe I WANT to know and it's just Shego after all but it still seems so not right to know those things… Why does it not feel right to me?_ She continued to wonder falling deep into thought as she absently cleaned up the changing station.

"Um…" the young genius paused. Wade studied the strained look on Kim's face and guessed the internal conflict. It was clear to him that ever since Shego had broken out of prison Kim had been treating her adversary differently although the whiz kid was willing to bet his friend would deny it if he even dared to point it out to her.

As the silence grew Kim realized Wade was waiting for her reply before continuing on. "Ya know what, I don't wanna know." She shook her head to dismiss the turn in the conversation. "So you think Drakken and Shego are up to something?"

"It's not so much Drakken I'm worried about as it's Shego. I uh," he let his voice trail off as he nervously grimaced. "I know you and Shego uh, bonded?"

The young woman paused for a moment and let her arm fall to her side as Wade's carefully worded accusation hit her. _Bonded?_ "Wade, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked not bothering to bring the Kimmunicator back up to her face.

"It's just that you know her better than I do."

"I don't think spending a week with the G rated Miss Go makes me an expert on Shego!" Kim snapped trying to sound offended by the thought that _SHE_ knew Shego yet she was inwardly flattered by the statement and the slight smile on her face hinted at that.

"She could just be laying low." Kim suggested and as the words came out she was finally struck with the same growing uneasiness that Wade had. "Wade, when was the last time Shego's accounts were quiet like this?"

"That's just it Kim, they've never been dormant like this."

"So are we worried about Shego or about what Shego might be up to?" the redhead asked as she resumed gathering up baby essentials from around the nursery.

Wade sighed and decided to bring his concerns home. "How bored are you with no missions?"

"What, oh well, I, I've…" Kim sputtered as she tried to divert her attention away from Wade's question. "I have… I've been reading, you know, a lot." She stuffed Hana's things into a little knapsack and slung it over her shoulder. "And uh, I have to babysit; I mean, you know, someone has to watch Hana. And, I still haven't chosen a university and… and I'm…" The former cheerleader stopped abruptly and looked into the Kimmunicator with her chest heaving. "I'm going crazy from the boredom OKAY!!!" she admitted with exasperation. "I'm not used to doing nothing! It's not me! Saving the world, that's me!"

"Exactly… and Drakken and Shego?"

"Oh they are so up to something big!"

"It makes sense. Battle suit?" Wade suggested already knowing the answer.

"You know it!" Kim Possible beamed with a sly smirk as she grabbed Hana and exited the nursery.

KPKPKPKP

Timeshare lair:  
Drew Lipsky had been waiting exactly 27 hours and 13 minutes from the time he had awakened on the floor in the lab for his sidekick to emerge from her sleeping quarters. Four hours ago he had made a general announcement on the lair's loud speaker that he had secured a new lair and all henchmen were to immediately cease all operations and prepare to evacuate the quote, "accursed rent-a-lair!"

The evil genius was busy packing up the last of his personal lab equipment when he heard the hiss of the laboratory door slide open. He paused for just a moment as he listened to the intimidating click of heeled boots as the quick falling footsteps grew closer to him.

Shego set the gun down on the counter beside him. "Vial 2 worked best. It lasted for just over 20 hours before noticeably fading. Vial 5 had the best color. I'm _somehow_ allergic to vial 3 and vials 4 and 6 were duds."

Drew stood there motionless with only his eyes sliding from the direction of Shego's voice to the empty gun on the table.

"Thank you," they both said in unison. Drew nodded and Shego followed with a nearly inaudible, "Don't mention it." The super powered villainess wheeled around and stalked back out of the lab yelling some pointless orders at the henchmen in the hall as the door closed behind her.

Dr. Drakken breathed a deep sigh of relief and added the gun to the nearly overflowing box on the countertop. He picked up the overloaded box and headed out of the lab. As he neared the doorway he shifted the box to lean it against the frame for support. With his elbow he pushed the power button for the lights and just barely managed to get his hand up to the door scanner before the box started to slide down. He replaced his hand under the box just as the door whooshed open. The slight air pressure from the hydraulic door opening ruffled a few of Drew's notes and as he stepped through the threshold one lone piece of paper fluttered out of the box, over his head and back into the lab.

The villain paused for a moment debating on whether he really needed to set the heavy box down to go back for it. _What are the chances there's something important on that page,_ he wondered as he scrutinized the mess of papers still in the box. He quickly rationalized that the paper left behind was just a few doodles along with a partial formula for the antidote to his mutant vegetation. "Like I'll miss that!" he muttered to himself and continued his walk to the entrance of the lair.

KPKPKPKP

The Possible trailer:  
Kim zipped up the front of her battle suit and fastened her utility belt loosely around her waist. "Still with me Wade?" she called to the wrist Kimmunicator buried under the tank top she had formerly been wearing.

"Still here Kim!" was the answer from the muffled voice of the junior genius. "I've sent all the coordinates to the Sloth's navigation system. Travel time should be about 40 minutes. Did you want me to call Ron for you too?"

"Please and thank you," Kim chimed as she ran a brush through her hair and checked out her teeth in the mirror. "How do I look?" she playfully asked Hana turning to the baby and striking Billy's Demons mock pose by whipping her hair around her shoulders and cupping her hands into the shape of a gun pointed up.

The toddler cooed her approval and clapped a few times then reached for the petite heroine. Kim giggled and held out a finger to indicate that the baby ninja needed to hold on a little while longer.

"Kim?" Ron's voice filled the small bedroom of the RV.

"Hey Ron, looks like I'm FINALLY getting called out on a mission." the redhead responded uncovering the Kimmunicator and placing it on her wrist before slipping her gloves on.

"I wish I could go with you but I'd probably fall asleep the second I sit down." he acknowledged with a hint of embarrassment on his face.

"That crazy at the good ole Smarty Mart is it?" Kim giggled glancing at her boyfriend's face on the small screen.

"And how!" Ron shuddered as the loudspeaker behind him wailed out yet another attention to Smarty Mart shoppers. "Martin Smarty has started using hovercrafts to have goods delivered."

At that comment the Kimmunicator screen split in two and Wade's face came into view of both of them. "Hovercrafts?" both he and Kim queried in tandem.

"Yup!" the blonde boy brightly confirmed. "Just like-"

"Drakken!" the Kim/Wade choir groaned.

"Aww man! You thought…" Ron paused as he looked at his own split screen of his girlfriend and Wade as both of them looked away from the screen with clear frustration on their collective faces.

"I'm sorry Kim," Wade immediately apologized as he furiously typed in a few searches and came to the breaking news of Smarty Mart utilizing, "alternative shipping methods" to get products to Smarty Mart stores in the hardest hit areas. "I normally check and double-check everything before I contact you but it was hovercrafts en masse… I just assumed…"

"I know," Kim quietly replied and abruptly cut off the communication leaving both boys to silently look at each other on their respective screens.

"Sorry," Ron apologized to Wade as they both shrugged also disconnected the call.

The young babysitter, turned hero, turned babysitter slumped down leaning against the faux wooden paneling of the RV wall and sighed deeply. "This sucks!" she dejected.

"Dis such!" Hana mimicked crossing her arms and plopping down were she had been standing on the cushioned seat opposite Kim.

"Hana!" the teenager scolded the child then sighed again as her eyes started to water. Ever since graduation she had felt this nagging feeling inside of her… this doubt… this fear. _What if the world never needs saving again? What if that was it? What if I'm usel-...? _

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP

The young woman's dark thoughts were interrupted by the tone of the Kimmunicator ringing again. She wiped her eyes with the back of her gloved hand and pressed the button to take the call growling, "I'm okay Wade!"

"You're better than okay Kim!" Wade announced with zeal ignoring ominous the tone in Kim's voice. He smirked slyly and polished his nails on his shirt.

"What do you know?" Kim asked incredulously with a slight curl making its way across her lips.

"Oh you know…" he paused and looked up letting his smile broaden into a full on gloating grin. "Those Smarty Mart hovercrafts are different from Drakken's in a few ways and..."

"And?" Kim pressed pushing her shoulders off the wall to fully stand up as she looked intently into the Kimmunicator screen with uncertain hope in her eyes.

"And, they're totally traceable… AND they are flying on preset routes… Annndddd…"

"And," Hana interrupted Wade with a little cry as she reached out for Kimmie to pick her up. Without missing a beat, the teen wrapped her free arm around the insistent child and cradled her close to her side. "And," the toddler repeated.

"She sure is talkative today." Wade observed with a near giggle amused more by his friend's mounting anxiousness than the articulations of the baby.

"AND?!?" Kim nearly screeched as she rocked Hana gently to keep both of them calm. The crime fighter felt like she was about to leap out of her skin from anticipation. She knew her webmaster was stalling on purpose and getting a kick out of watching her squirm.

"And they are coming from the East coast!"

"What about the ones from the West Coast?" Kim questioned as she hurried out of the RV pausing for just a moment to sling Hana's baby bag over her shoulder.

"What about the ones from the West Coast?" Wade repeated as if thinking about that question. He waited for a moment before answering allowing the girls time to get to the Roth SL. Kim situated Hana in the baby seat in the backseat making sure the junior martial artist was securely strapped in. The redheaded crime fighter looked over the car towards the house mentally checking to make sure she had locked everything up and hadn't forgotten anything before sliding into the driver's seat.

Like clockwork, the dashboard Kimmunicator in illuminated and Wade's voice filled the car as he talked over a seemingly benign live feed from a California Highway Patrol surveillance camera. "Totally cloaked, flying erratically and VERY Drakkenish!" he announced just as a fleet of black hovercrafts with red clad henchmen came into view.

"Looks missionish!" Kim Possible purred while revving up the engine devilishly.


End file.
